Marcus Fenix
|-|GOW 1-2= |-|GOW 3= |-|GOW 4-5= Summary Sergeant Marcus Michael Fenix ES is the main protagonist of Gears of War. A former Gear soldier in the Coalition of Ordered Governments army. A legendary war hero, Marcus fought in the Locust War against the Locust invasion for many years until he and his squad led humanity to victory, but at the cost of many lives and the loss of his friend dom and his father. Years later, he is brought back into the fray against a new enemy, the Swarm, who is the creation of the newly evolved Locust Horde. Working alongside his son, James Dominic Fenix, and his two allies, Kait Diaz and Delmont Walker, he brings the Swarm to the new Coalition of Ordered Governments' attention and later assists Kait in discovering her past. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A physically, 9-B to 9-A with various weapons Name: Sergeant Marcus Michael Fenix ES (Embry Star) Origin: Gears of War Gender: Male Age: 35 in Gears of War 1-2, 37 in Gears 3, 64 currently Classification: Human, Gear Soldier Powers and Abilities: |-|With Basic Equipment=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Highly Skilled Combatant, Master of Multiple weapons, Statistics Amplification via Active Reload, Explosion Manipulation with Bolo Grenades, Preparation, Minor Precognition (caught multiple locust ambushes by merely feeling them coming), Resistance to Biological Manipulation (Swarm Pods break down victims on the cellular level. Marcus resisted this effect for hours, when most normal people would have long since dissolved) |-|With Optional Equipment/Fabricator=Explosion Manipulation with various weapons, Fire Manipulation with Incendiary Grenades and Scorcher Flamethrower, Light and Sound Manipulation with Flashbang Grenades, Poison Manipulation with Ink Grenades (Disperses a cloud of poisonous dark green gas), Smoke Manipulation with Smoke Grenades, Electricity Manipulation with Shock Grenades and Shock Weapons, Healing and Enhancement of Durability with Stim-gas Grenades, Ice Manipulation with Cryo Cannon, Heat and Light Manipulation with the Hammer of Dawn, Resistance to Sleep Manipulation with the Adrenaline Injector (The adrenaline injector injects aerosolized adrenaline directly into the users lungs, forcing them to either stay awake or waking them from even comatose-like sleep), Resistance to Poison Manipulation with Gas Masks (Cleans the air of molecular particles), Biological Manipulation with Venom Bomb (The toxic gas produced by this bomb appears to target all organic material, not just Swarm or COG), Creation (Most notably Weapon Creation) and Enhanced Preparation with the Fabricator Attack Potency: Small Building level physically (Overpowered Skorge in a chainsaw duel, who can quickly cut a tank in half. Can harm those who can damage himself), Wall level to Small Building level '''with weapons, '''higher with Active Reloads (Active Reloads boost the statistics of all weaponry capable of being reloaded) Speed: Superhuman (Faster than Berserkers, who can catch up to trains ), Supersonic+ attack speed with most weaponry (Should be comparable to real-life military-grade firearms), Subsonic+ attack speed with the Boomshot (travels akin to a real-world Grenade Launcher), Subsonic attack speed with Torque Bow, all higher with Active Reloads Lifting Strength: Peak Human, likely higher '(Wears armor made of Osmium Plates. Osmium is denser than lead) 'Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Can pulverize the heads of Locust Drones, who are comparable to him) Durability: Small Building level '(Can survive explosions from his own grenades, which have this much strength) 'Stamina: High. Has continuously run missions for days on end with only very minor breaks at the most. Range: Extended Melee Range with Chainsaw Bayonet, dozens of meters with explosive weaponry, hundreds of meters with most other weapons, thousands with Longshot Sniper Rifle. Standard Equipment: Mark 3 Lancer Assault Rifle, Gnasher Shotgun, Boltok Pistol, Bolo Grenades, Combat Knife, Binoculars, COG Armor, Communications Earpiece, Flashlight, and Night Vision Goggles. *'Optional Equipment: '''Flashbang, Shock, Incendiary, Stim, Ink, and Smoke Grenades, Boltok Pistol, Chain Gun, Explosive Harpoon, Gut-Puncher, Mark 1 Lancer Assault Rifle, Mark 2 Lancer Assault Rifle, Lancer GL Assault Rifle, Mortar, Longshot Sniper Rifle, Markza Mark 1 Marksman Rifle, Longspear Rocket Launcher, Sawed-Off Shotgun, MX8 Snub Pistol, Vulcan Cannon, Boomshot Grenade Launcher, Overkill Shotgun, Enforcer, EMBAR Railgun (and Shock variants of the three), Tri-shot Chaingun, RL-4 Slavo Rocket Launcher, Dropshot Munitions Launcher, Digger Grenade Launcher, Boom Shield, Breaker Mace, Butcher Cleaver, Adrenaline Injector, Gasmask, **'Fabricator:' A 3D printing device used to create parts for settlements, it can allow Marcus to equip nearly anything in his arsenal. However, it requires power to function and cannot be used without it. 'Intelligence:' Above Average. Shows remarkable talent on the battlefield, enough to think up strategies on the fly and even plan for unexpected new developments. Developed the Mark 3 Lancer Assault Rifle from spare Mark 2 Lancers on his lonesome, and later refined the weapon concept for mass production with help from Damon Baird. However, he has not shown much talent outside of the battlefield. '''Weaknesses:' Can become extremely angry to the point of irrational action. Active Reloads require perfect timing to pull off. The Fabricator requires power to generate items, which it slowly gathers. He cannot be equipped with all of his weaponry at once. Note: Due to the massive list of weapons, Marcus can be equipped with, battles should specify which weapons he is using in battle. If not, it should be assumed he is using the Mark 3 Lancer Assault Rifle, Gnasher Shotgun, Bolo Grenades, and Snub Pistol. It also needs to be specified if Marcus has a Fabricator, as this can allow him to access his entire arsenal and more. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gears of War Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Weapon Masters Category:Knife Users Category:Gun Users Category:Chainsaw Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Technology Users Category:Leaders Category:Soldiers Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 9 Category:Mascots Category:Video Game Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Light Users Category:Sound Users Category:Poison Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Biology Users Category:Microsoft Category:Healers Category:Weapon Users Category:Rocket Users